


#couplegoals

by wackpainterkid (swanandapirate)



Series: Manon's Mondays [1]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanandapirate/pseuds/wackpainterkid
Summary: Ralph asks Liv the questions we've all been asking ourselves: "When are you going to post a picture of you and Noah together?"





	#couplegoals

**Author's Note:**

> Because @whatadaze so kindly encouraged me ( wink wink ) here’s a small little fic to start off Manon’s Mondays (yes that’s what I’m calling it, it’s an alliteration so clearly it works), a thing I came up with where I post a Skam NL fic every Monday.

 

The question comes out of the blue one day.

 

It’s a normal Monday evening and Liv is recovering from a day spent out and about in the hot sun with her friends. The chilled evening air blows through the open window of the apartment, providing some much-needed relief to her skin while she’s mindlessly checking out her feeds and if there’s anything she has missed today.

 

The lock of the front door rattles and she knows it has to be Ralph coming home—Jayden is currently in Hungary doing God-knows-what with the boys. And sure enough, her roommate walks in, dressed in a cute pair of dungaree shorts and a pair of sunglasses perched on his head.

 

“Hey.” She smiles to greet him before her eyes travel back to her screen.

 

“Liv,” he addresses her. “When are you planning on being Instagram official?”

 

Liv looks up from her phone and frowns at her roommate. Ralph’s face bears an expectant and impatient expression as he crosses his arms.

 

“Huh, what?”

 

Like she said, out of the blue.

 

“When are you going to post a picture of you and Noah together?” he asks. “Look at this.” Ralph approaches and just about shoves his phone in her face. His finger quickly scrolls through her Instagram feed. “Nothing,” he concludes, an exasperated tone to his voice. “Oh, and look, Noah put a painting of a wave on his profile. More art. Wow, what a surprise.”

 

She can’t help but start laughing at the situation. Seeing the way Ralph is the tiniest bit unsteady on his feet and hearing how his timbre is slightly off, Liv gathers that he might’ve had one too many drinks.

 

“Easy, Ralph,” she placates. “Where is this coming from? And what’s with the bitterness?”

 

He lets out a dramatic sigh as he lets himself unceremoniously fall next to her in the couch.

 

“Look, you’ve been together for almost two months, you can’t tell me that you haven’t taken one Instagrammable picture in that time.” He puts up his index. “I know that Noah is in Berlin, but I have literally forgotten what that wack painter kid looks like and I definitely miss the two of you together.”

 

She smiles at the nickname. It’s funny how it spread amongst her friend group, how everyone now just calls Noah that and how it is always accompanied with such fondness for him, such genuine liking. Ralph’s words, tipsy as they might be, move Liv. They’re a little nod of approval and that means a lot coming from Ralph. He is the closest thing she has to a big brother.

 

Obviously, she misses Noah too. It’s been almost a month since his visit here and it definitely sucks that he’s so far away. Calling and texting can make up for a lot but not for everything. Not when she misses the deep sound of his laugh and the warmth of his touch.

 

She is counting down the days until her trip to Berlin.

 

Almost.

 

“Look.” Ralph comes closer to her and starts whispering as if he’s telling her a secret. “If you want me to take a picture when he gets back, just give me a secret sign.”

 

She laughs again. “I’ll remember that,” she replies. “But the thing is that we just never think of taking pictures when we see one another. We’re too focused on each other and being together. Especially since Noah is in Berlin and we don’t get to be together that often.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s true.” And Ralph seems to be reminded of the situation, the one where she and Noah are in different countries, as his expression turns sad and his shoulders slouch.

 

“But I promise,” Liv tries to distract him, “that next week when I’m in Berlin, we’ll take a picture of the two of us, okay?”

 

“Livvielove, you’re the best.” Ralph wraps his arms around her and squeezes her tightly before pressing a kiss on her head.

 

“Haha Ralph, you’re so drunk. Let’s go and drink some water.”

 

-/-

 

It ends up being a picture of their feet.

 

They’re lying down in the grass after having a picnic and the sun warms their skin and Liv feels completely at peace with their hands intertwined, with Noah lying next to her. It’s nothing special but the moment feels almost magical, almost too good and wondrous to be true.

 

Liv’s eyes wander along their surroundings. She watches a running dog and playing children. A jogger going for another lap. Clouds that are meandering in the blue sky. Noah flipping the page of the book he is reading.

 

The golden sunlight illuminates the entire park and it looks so aesthetically pleasing and, therefore, Instagram-worthy that she decides to quickly snap a picture. She opens the camera app on her phone and it clicks, signaling that the picture has been taken. Liv posts it on Instagram without a caption and without much second thought.

 

“Did you just take a picture of our feet?” Noah asks, slightly rising as one of his hands is shielding his eyes from the sun.

 

“Yeah, what about it?” Her shoulders rise in a shrug and she puts her phone back into her pocket before lying next to him again.

 

“Nothing much. Just curious.” He turns his head and kisses her exposed shoulder once she’s settled again.

 

“Ralph asked me to post a picture of the two of us,” she explains, facing him.

 

One of Noah’s eyebrows goes up, but he doesn’t question it further. All he asks is: “And you think Ralph will be happy with our shoes?”

 

“Let’s hope so,” she says, closing her eyes. Liv scooches even closer to him and basks in the warmth of the sun and the warmth of his body next to hers.

 

Ralph wasn’t.

 

It took only fifteen minutes for her phone to alert her of a message.

 

_Ralph Hansen: Of your faces, you idiots!_

 

Liv audibly sighs while shaking her head as she reads the message. He is infallible. And very difficult to please.

 

“Let me guess: Ralph?” Noah questions and she nods in response. “Interesting how desperate he is for a picture of us. I didn’t even know he liked me that much.”

 

“Honestly, I didn’t either,” Liv admits, brushing some grass off the skirt she’s wearing. “But he must, because he’s being way too demanding for someone who doesn’t.”

 

She gets a considering hum in response and sees Noah’s lips curl, which makes her smile in turn. She places her head on his chest and he gently kisses her hair.

 

They lie there for a little while longer just enjoying each other company before deciding to continue their exploration—or better said, Liv’s exploration and Noah’s guiding—of Berlin. As Liv starts to gather all of their belongings, Noah speaks again.

 

“Liv?”

 

“Yeah?” She looks up, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

 

“I’ve got an idea,” Noah tells her with a smile.

 

And so, a day later, Liv posts yet another picture on her Instagram. This time it is carefully thought out. There’s a nice filter pasted on it; she adds their location; there’s a proper tag for Noah, so everyone who has forgotten what he looks like is sure to know it is indeed that wack painter kid in the picture with her and _that_ wack painter kid she’s been calling her boyfriend for two months. All very important to truly become Instagram official.

 

_@livreijners: dedicated to @broodjeralph, much love ♥_

 

And it’s a picture of the both of them laughing and flipping the camera off.

 

Because if anything sums them up as a couple, it’s definitely that.

 

_@broodjeralph: omg #couplegoals ♥♥♥_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I was posting every Monday? Well, I'm already breaking my own promise and won't be posting next week (I’ve got an exam) but starting from the 24th, you can expect a fic every week :)


End file.
